


Kiwi

by castivak



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Pregnant Jack, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Jack Kline, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: i'm having your baby.it's none of your business.or the one where jack gets pregnant months before graduation and he freaks out.
Relationships: Castiel/Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

> this is post ffh, but instead of getting with mj, peter got with jack, and tony's alive because i said so  
> •×•  
> jack and peter are 18 at the least!!!

jack stared at his phone screen that displayed peter's saved contact as he bounced his leg anxiously, trying to gather up the courage to call his boyfriend and tell him something that was rather new information, but life changing information.

with a heavy sigh, the young adult pushed the call button and stood up from his desk chair, pacing his bedroom as he waited for peter to answer; there was always a chance that he wouldn't pick up, he was on a decathlon trip after all. but, after a couple dial tones, jack heard a soft, " _hello?_ "

jack froze in place, his panic going up ten levels even though he thought it was already at its max, "h-hey, uh, so i-i know that you're probably busy right now but i need to talk to you."

" _you're good, babe, what do you need to tell me?_ "

"s-so, uh, i was at the doctor because i've been feeling like ass for a little longer than i thought was okay and they made me piss in a cup after all these other tests and i'm having your baby."

" _you......what?_ "

"peter, i'm fucking pregnant, what do you think i said?" jack retorted, not angry but his brain was going in several different directions at a million miles an hour and he didn't know how the hell he was going to deal with any of this because he just got this information and he barely has processed this information, " _i heard you, just.....we were careful._ "

"condoms work, like, 97% of the time and apparantly we landed in the 3%."

" _you're also on hormones though, doesn't that do anything?_ "

"peter, i don't know, okay? i have no idea how or why there is a human forming inside of me right now but there is one and i don't know what the fuck i'm gonna do!" he cried, feeling himself get closer to a panic attack and jack tried to calm himself down, but peter's silence wasn't doing anything but freaking him out more, his brain shutting off all ideas of common sense, "we can't.....i'm sorry."

" _what are you talking about?_ "

"everything's going wrong and it's all gonna end up bad and i'm sorry, i-i......we can't do this."

" _jack, wait--_ "

"goodbye, peter, i'm so sorry." he rushed out before hanging up, it taking a second for him to realize that he just broke up with his boyfriend and immediately, there was tears filling his eyes and he sat down on his bed, dropping his phone and grabbing a pillow, clutching to his chest and crying.

peter wasn't going to want a kid, they were only a couple months away from graduation and jack knew that peter already had his college planned out and everything for the near future ready, throwing a child into the mix would ruin everything and while it destroyed jack's heart, this was the wiser choice.

  
**•◇•**

  
castiel knocked on jack's bedroom door before slowly opening it, poking his head into his teenage son's room and finding jack laying on his bed and snuggled in blankets, staring at his computer screen as some youtube video played, the blonde looking up at his dad as the light seeped into his almost completely dark room, "how do you feel?"

jack shrugged, "m'alright." he mumbled, looking back to his computer and castiel held back a sigh, wishing he knew how to help.

it's been a week since jack had found out about the baby and broken up with peter, having been hiding away in his room since then as he slipped into a depressive episode, only leaving his bedroom to grab food and use the bathroom, his parents didn't want to put salt in the wound, but jack was only getting worse and castiel and kelly knew they needed to do something.

so, this was castiel's attempt at doing something.

"you want me to get you anything, bud? a drink or something?"

"no thanks, dad."

castiel bit his lip, wondering if he should keep pushing or if it was smarter to leave his son alone, ".......are you sure you're okay, jack?" he asked and the boy swallowed, "yeah.....i'm okay."

"jack, you--"

"dad, please don't."

castiel pressed his lips together, understanding that the conversation would have to take place another time, "me and your mother are here for you, you know that right?" he cooed and jack nodded, giving him a small forced smile and smiled warmly in return before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

  
**•◇•**

  
tony made his way to morgan's bedroom, hearing his daughter giggling like mad and peter's cheerful voice, pushing the door open to find his youngest to be very much awake, two wooden popsicles sticks in peter's hand as him and morgan had eaten the popsicle part, "didn't you come in to tell her a bedtime story over an hour ago?" he questioned and peter stammered for an answer, unable to find one.

"it was a long story, daddy."

"well, its over now because it is way past both of your bedtimes."

"peter doesn't have a bedtime." morgan pouted and peter chuckled, "after this i probably will." he mumbled before playfully pushing her back down against the pillows, "goodnight, punk, love you." peter smiled before ruffling morgan's hair, "love you 3000." morgan replied and peter smiled, kissing her head and getting up, passing tony as he left the bedroom.

after saying his goodnights and tucking his daughter in, tony made his way back to the living room, finding peter sitting on the couch and staring at his phone, which was still unlocked and just showing the background that he still had of him and jack, tony's heart falling.

peter had told tony that him and jack had broken up, which honestly came as a big surprise to the man because he was pretty sure those two were soulmates, their personalities just matched too well for, but he didn't explain why they went their separate ways and it wasn't like tony was going to pry for details, or ask may what happened because he knew that she knew.

"you doing okay, kid?"

peter looked up at tony's question, shutting his phone off and putting it in his pocket as his mentor sat on the couch beside him, crossing his over his chest and licking his lips, "do you think i'd be a good dad?" he muttered and tony raised an eyebrow, a little taken aback by the question, "yes, a great one, may i ask why its on your mind?"

peter bit his lip, letting out a huff as he flopped his head back against the couch, "i should probably let you know that jack is trans, like born--"

"i may be old, but i'm not that old, pete, i know what it means."

"okay, cool. well, uh, a week ago, jack called me and he told me that he was pregnant and i-i don't know if i said something, but he just broke up with me after and we haven't talked since and i'm terrified to talk to him because i don't want to make him more upset." peter rambled, his voice getting shaky at the end and tony swallowed back his shock at the fact that his kid was going to have a kid so that he could be there for peter, knowimg that his "parental guidance" was neccessary right now, "do you want to be a part of the child's life?"

"of course, i wouldn't just leave him because he's pregnant, i'm mostly to blame for that anyways."

"in that case, you really don't have any other option besides give him a call."

"tony--"

"do you want to stay broken up?" tony questioned and peter sighed, "i really fucking don't." he mumbled and the man shrugged, "i'm not saying call him now, it is late as hell, but you really don't leave yourself any other choice." he cooed and peter rubbed his hands over his face, letting out a huff, ".......yeah, i know."

tony gave the young adult's shoulder a pat, "you'll be fine, kiddo."

  
**•◇•**

  
kelly lightly knocked on her son's bedroom door before making her way inside, finding jack laying in bed and watching the same handful of comforting youtube videos that he's been watching for over a week now, buried under a blanket and wearing pajamas that he should change out of, not to mention that a shower would do him plenty good, the boy looking up as his mother walked in, "hi mom."

"hey baby, can i talk to you?"

jack gave a hesitant nod and kelly walked fully into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her and walking over to the bed, sitting on it and running a hand through her son's hair, giving him a warm smile, "have you eaten today?" she asked and it took jack a moment before he nodded, "i know you probably dont want to hear this, but have you thought about calling peter?"

".......i've _thought_ about it."

"you know he adores you, right?"

sadly, jack nodded and kept his eyes on his laptop, not wanting to look his mother in the eyes but she reached forward and hit pause, giving him less of a distraction now, "he doesn't need to worry about this, especially now." the teenager mumbled, "sweetheart, both of you have a lot on your plates right now."

"exactly, but i can keep this on my plate so that peter's doesn't overflow and he can finish school and go to college like normal without worrying about a child that he didn't even want."

"what if your plate is overflowing? don't you think peter would want to help you?"

jack went quiet at that, trying to discreetly wipe at his eyes, but kelly noticed, "i know it's scary, but it's much easier to get through if you have someone by your side, jack, and i have a feeling that you know peter would hold your hand through this whole thing if he was given the chance." she cooed as she kept gently playing with his hair, "you can't let the idea of peter's future not going exactly as he planned scare you so much that both of you have to get over a break up that neither of you wanted to happen in the first place."

"being a father would just throw all his dream college plans out the window."

"that's not true, he could still do school but also be the father that your child will need." she cooed and jack sighed, putting his head in his mother's lap and she felt his tears soak into her pants, but she paid no mind as she gently grabbed his hand, giving it a loving squeeze, "both of you are incredibly strong and smart boys, the two of you would make amazing parents and i know that you don't want to take the risk, but it would do more good than bad in the long run for all of you, baby."

"what if i mess it all up?"

"you won't know until you try."

jack sniffled, snuggling closer to his mom and looking up at her, "sorry for hiding from you and dad." he mumbled and kelly gave him a warm smile, "no neeed for apologies, baby." she cooed and kissed his head, "although, a shower wouldn't kill you, ya know." she teased and jack chuckled, the sound making kelly's heart swell with joy.

  
**•••**

  
jack walked back into his bedroom, which was much cleaner and had some fresh air cycling through it now thanks to his mother who had very kindly removed the dirty dishes and laundry and opened his window while he showered, the boy hearing his phone ringing from his nightstand and he went over to it, freezing as he saw that peter was calling him.

oh god, what was he gonna say? did he want to get back together? obviously, why else would he call? unless, he just wanted to see if jack had any of his stuff or some stupid shit like that.

taking a deep breath, jack picked up his phone and answered it, putting it up to his ear, "hey." he mumbled, not really sure what to say at this moment, " _hey, i.....i've been wanting to call, i was just--_ "

"afraid?"

"...... _yeah_."

jack laid down on his bed, his free hand resting on his stomach and there was a moment of silence, " _listen, uh, do you maybe want to.....i dunno.....get some dinner or something? you don't have to say yes, i was just wond--_ "

"when?"

peter faltered, " _uh......not to be abrupt, but tonight at the diner? at six? unless you have plans_."

jack couldn't hold back his smile, "sounds good to me."

" _awesome, i'll......i'll see you then_."

"yeah, see you then." jack mumbled, peter hanging up and jack put his phone down before grabbing a pillow, clutching it to his chest and trying not to scream, hoping that this was the start to getting things back to where they belonged.

  
**•◇•**

  
may pulled up outside of the restaurant peter had asked her to take him to, just some little diner that was equal distance from jack's apartment and peter's apartment, said diner happening to be the place where peter took jack to on their first date and it quickly became "their" diner, "peter, sweetheart, you have to leave the car." may cooed as her nephew seemed to be glued to his seat, gripping onto the door handle but not being able to open it, "i know, i just......"

the woman gave peter a soft smile, giving his shoulder an affectionate squeeze, "things will be fine, pete."

the young adult turned to her and smiled, taking a heavy breath before pushing the car door open and stepping out, may waving at him as he shut the door and he waved back, exchanging i love you's before she drove off, leaving the boy standing outside of the diner in the chilly night.

here goes nothing.

peter walked through the diner's front door, the little bell hanging above him ringing and signaling the people in the restuarant that someone had entered, the boy giving a quick scan of the room before his landed on jack sitting in a booth on the far right, two mugs filled with something hot enough that it was visibly steaming sitting on the table in front of him, peter's heart booming in his chest at just the sight of the young adult he loved dearly.

jack didn't look much different, not like he expected him to after only ten days, but he had what peter could only describe as a "glow", like a pregnancy glow or something cliche like that, the blonde nervously tapping on his mug with one hand and biting his nails on the other, a habit that he's had for as long as peter could remember.

hesitantly, the brunette made his way over to the table jack was at, the sound of footsteps making him look up and his eyes widened a little as he saw peter, removing his hand from his mouth and putting it in his lap, "hey." he mumbled with a tiny smile as peter sat down and the boy returned the smile, "hey."

"i got you coffee because you drink it like it's water.....i put sugar and cream in it already."

peter chuckled at jack's comment, "thank you." he smiled and took the mug closest to him, sipping on it and his heart flipping because jack added exactly what he liked, flattered that he remembered something as little as that, "so, uh........i know you wanted to br--" he began, trying to start the awkward conversation but jack stopped him, "i'm so fucking sorry, peter."

the brunette stopped at jack's apology, looking up from his mug and seeing the expression on the boy's face was filled with regret, "i'm such an idiot, i was so panicked and freaked out and i just broke up with you like a fucking moron because i was too scared to hear you say that you didn't want to be a father yet--which i didn't think you would but that's always a possibility you know? and with graduation being in, like, two months and i know you had your college plans all figured out and this would definitely throw things off course and i just--"

"jack, hey, calm down, it's okay."

jack faltered at peter's gentle interruption, the older boy reaching across the table and putting his hand on top of one of jack's, "you don't have to apoligize, okay? you had a lot going on in your head and the impulsivity of the break up is completely understandable, it's not like i'm angry at you for it."

"i never wanted to break up with you, i just felt that maybe you'd be better off without...... _us_ , i guess. being a dad isn't an easy thing, especially when you're still in school."

"you're right, it isn't. but, i'm not the only dad who's still in school, am i?"

"........no." jack sighed, peter giving him a pursed lip smile before looking down at their overlapped hands, hesitantly going to interlace his and jack's fingers, the blonde not stopping him and peter gently held jack's hand, giving it a small squeeze, "listen, i want to be with you and i want to be there for the baby, no matter what happens when it comes to schools or jobs or whatever, okay? i love you, jack, and i'm more than happy to be a dad with you.....if you want me to, that is."

"of course i want you to, doofus."

peter beamed at jack's reply, pressing a kiss to the boy's knuckles and jack gave him a wide smile, his eyes a little wet with happy tears, "i'm about to cry in this diner because of how fucking sweet you are." he mumbled and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, making the brunette chuckle a little and he sqqueezed jack's hand again, looking dowm at the table for a moment and clearing his throat, "so, are we going to order food or just act like a couple of gay fools?"

now, it was jack's turn to laugh and he let go of peter's hand, but only so he could slide one of the menus that were on the table over to his boyfriend.

  
**•◇•**

  
the class of 2020 at midtown tech erupted in joyful screams, throwing their graduation caps in the air as they had been released from a mandatory six hours a day five times a week after twelve years of doing so, excited for the future to come.

michelle, ned, and jack searched through the crowd of young adults in blue gowns, trying to find peter because he wasn't sat near them during the ceremony because of the stupid alphabetical order that the crowd had been organized in, "slow down!" jack groaned as he sped up so that he could catch up to his friends, "stay at the pregnant person's pace, you jerks." he huffed, to which ned laughed and mj scoffed, "we were, you just slowed down because you don't want to find your baby daddy."

it was jack's turn to scoff, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes landing on a small mop of brown curls standing by the football field's bleachers and he sped over, crashing into peter's back and hugging him, "oh jesus-!" peter grunted at the impact, turning his head and seeing jack's face squished against his shoulder, "hey there, handsome." he cooed before turning around, pecking jack's lips and putting a hand on the bump that was mostly hidden by jack's graduation gown, "and hello to you too."

as they approached, mj and ned pulled a fake grimace at peter's comment, to which jack grabbed peter by the collar and kissed him just to make his friends get even more "grossed out", but his timing was not the best as his parents along with aunt may made their way over, castiel loudly clearing his throat to make their presence known and jack pulled away, face flushing red as he noticed the three adults behind peter and the brunette turned around, getting a little red himself and giving them a shy wave.

mj grabbed ned's hand, "lets leave the flustered dweebs to soak in their embarrassment." she mumbled before pulling him away, the two going on a search for their own parents and kelly and may took the opportunity to embarrass their boys even more, walking forward and planting huge motherly kisses on their cheek, making jack scrunch up his face and he let out a very teenager-y whine at the action, peter also making a face at may's kiss.

"dear, he's beet red." castiel chuckled as kelly continued to smother her son, "both of them are, actually." he added as he realized that the flush on peter's cheeks had grown along with jack's, may pulling away before kelly did, proud grins on their faces and flustered smiles on the boys' faces, jack's smile morphing into a small grimace and he put a hand on his stomach, "you alright?" peter cooed worriedly, putting a hand on jack's shoulder.

"yeah, just moving a lot and it's weird."

peter put his hand on jack's tummy, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple as he gave the boy's bump a subtle rub like he was trying to tell the baby growing inside of there to calm down; "not to interrupt your moment, but a certain someone is waiting for us at his house." may commented, getting the young adults' attention and they looked to may, "well, more than just a someone."

  
**•••**

  
"THEY'RE HERE!!"

peter laughed as he heard morgan's excited cry whilst he and the other four got out of kelly's van after parking outside of the stark's lake house, his little sister bursting through the front door and rushing out to see the guests, running as fast as her little five year old legs could carry her, peter watching ad she zoomed past him and ran up to jack, the blonde bending down onto one knee and opening his arms, gladly excepting the tight hug from morgan, "wow, didn't realize that peter was invisible."

peter shrugged at may's comment, "i'm here all the time, he isn't."

"i'm also better than you."

the brunette gawked at his boyfriend, putting a hand to his chest in fake offense, " _ouch_." he grimaced and morgan pulled away from jack, turning to peter and she jumped into his arms, to which the young adult happily picked her up and hugged her tightly, "you're cool too, petey." she reassured and he chuckled, "thanks, morg."

"are you gonna stand outside all day or actually come inside?" tony called from the porch, everyone turning their heads at the sound and peter put morgan down, the little girl going over to jack again, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the house, "c'mon! we have snacks!" she beamed and jack giggled, following her inside with everyone else closer behind him, "i think morgan likes jack." castiel teased as he watched his son get dragged around by a girl who wasn't even half his size, "if she didn't, we'd have a problem."

  
**•••**

  
jack walked into peter's bedroom, hair a little damp from his shower and wearing one of peter's tshirts with his pajama pants, looking ready to fall asleep standing up and peter didn't blame him; they had spent hours playing around with morgan and socializing at the little graduation party that tony and pepper put together for them, it just being the starks, the klines, and the parkers but it was still a lot for one day and especially a lot for someone who was growing a baby.

peter lifted the blanket on the bed, already under the covers himself, and jack climbed inside, snuggling up to his boyfriend and the brunette wrapped his arms around him, putting a hand on jack's belly and a tiny smile appearing on his face, nuzzling into jack's neck, "you're amazing, you know that?" he mumbled and jack chuckled, "why so sappy?"

"no reason, just love you a lot."

jack put his hand ontop of peter's, interlacing their fingers, "love you too, dork."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
